Resveratrol (3,4′,5-trihydroxystilbene) (FIG. 1) is a naturally occurring phytoalexin produced by a variety of plants in response to stress. Resveratrol has wide pharmacological applications and is being investigated for the treatment of numerous conditions and/or disorders, such as cancer, cardiovascular disease, cardiac failure, type 2 diabetes, Alzheimer's disease, Parkinson's disease, fatty liver disease, cataracts, osteoporosis, muscle wasting, sleep disorders, acoustic trauma and inflammatory diseases such as psoriasis, arthritis and colitis (inflammatory bowel disease).
In spite of its great pharmacological potential, resveratrol lags as a pharmacological agent due its suboptimal pharmacokinetic profile. Resveratrol has low aqueous solubility (15-40 ng/mL), poor metabolic stability, and poor photostability. These properties contribute greatly to its poor pharmacokinetic properties, such as short half-life (˜8-14 min) and low oral bioavailability.
Accordingly, there is a need for effective methods of formulating resveratrol.